


Complicated

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the allbingo valentine/anti-valentine's prompt - I don't hate you I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence. Season 4; Spike's feelings are complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Spike wasn't thrilled to have to rely on the Scooby Gang, but for the foreseeable future it was better than most of the alternatives. Buffy, well, feelings about her had to be labelled "it's complicated". For the rest of them, well, it wasn't as if hated them or feared them; he just wasn't excited about them existing.


End file.
